Inuyasha Randomness
by My Destined Fate
Summary: These randomness is a bunch of stories put together to show another side of the Inuyasha's characters or just some feelings they have. The first of these randomness is up!
1. What goes around Come around

**A/N:** I got bored one night and thought what the hell? Inuyasha Randomness will be random chapters of different episodes or behind the scences showing you an OOC of the Inuyasha characters, this one is about Sesshoumaru, behind the scenes called, 'Sesshoumaru's Reaction Towards Babies?' lol, actually thats not what its call but it would have been funny. Anyway enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Inuyasha if I did Sesshoumaru would be in his own episode without Inuyasha or Kagome jumping in talking about randomness .

**Claimer:** This is MY story idea. The storyline was mine!! Mwahahahaha

**Chapter One**

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Past**

Sesshoumaru, a demon wanting power, stood in the forest, across from him, his father stood, after being called out to talk it had been nothing but quiet. "What do you want Father?" he asked a bit irriated.

"Sesshoumaru.." began his father, he looked at his son, Sesshoumaru looked exactly like him, his own flesh and blood, "Me and Izaiyo... we're expecting."

"Expecting?" he repeated blinking cluelessly before realizing what his father was talking about, his eyes widen. "Expecting what?!"

His father replied simply, "A Baby."

Sesshoumaru twitched uncontrollably, "You SLEPT with a mortal woman!?" he demanded trying not to panic.

"Sesshoumaru, calm down."

"I will NOT calm down. Everywhere I go demons eat humans or just kill them and you, yes you, father decide and go sleep with one?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

His father was a bit surprised to see Sesshoumaru act so childish about him sleeping with a human woman, "One day you'll understand Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru threw his hands over his ears, "I AM NOT LISTENING!! I WILL NEVER SLEEP WITH A HUMAN!!"

**Several Years Later**

Sesshoumaru slowly woke up, he rubbed his eyes and yawned tiredly, he turned over to look at the small figured girl laying beside him, she had recently turned 19, her black hair fell over her nose causing her to stir a bit.

He sighed and sat up a bit, he leaned back against the head board of the bed and ran his fingers through his silver hair, "You're probably laughing at me, aren't you father?" he questioned.

"What did you say, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked the girl looking up at him, her hazel eyes blinked trying to get her blurry vision to subside.

"Nothing.. I didn't say anything Rin."

She moved closer to him, "If you say so, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the girl and watched her lay her head on his chest, "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What?"

"I'm glad I get to stay with you."

He smiled a bit down at her, "I know. I know."

**The End**

I came up with this idea last night (4/30/08) while trying to go to bed, you don't know the randomness I come up with in only a few seconds, lol.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**A/N:** Well I got this idea out of the randomness of my boring nights . I thought 'what if' this would happen? Or 'Maybe I could' you know the things that m ake us tick, well here an Inuyasha Randomness about.. Inuyasha himself.

**Claimer:** I own this randomness which means I own my brain

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and/or any characters written/created by Rumiko Takahashi

**Sweet Dreams**

In a world where happiness and success happens. One half-demon must race against the clock to get to bed so he can have - 'The Sweet Dreams!'

"Inuyasha!!" yelled Kagome for the fourth time before shouting, "SIT BOY!"

Causing the poor half-demon Inuyasha to fall off the branch he sat on and through the ground below, as usual, the rest of the group stayed out of it.

It was a choose your battle tactics carefully to the others, they knew far to well not to side with one or the other if it mean't a headache later so they sat on the ground huddled by the fire watching as Inuyasha stood up and yelled at Kagome and in return she'd yell back as well.

Miroku sighed tiredly, "Well I think we should rest." it was time for him to stop this madness before it got way out of hand.

Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome, and Inuyasha looked over at him.

"Yes I'm getting very tired." Sango agreed.

Shippo yawned, "Yeah, I like that idea."

The two who had been arguing watched as the four got in a comfortable position and began to drift to sleep, Kagome yawned as well seeing everyone all cozy made her a bit tired, "I think I might lay down to." she yawned again walking over to her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha twitched, but after a moment he too decided to sleep, so he jumped up into a tree and tried getting comfortable.

-x-

The morning sun rays shot down onto Inuyasha's face causing him to jump up onto his feet and look around frantically, he tilted his head, "Why was I sleeping on the floor?" he asked himself outloud.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome for the hundreth time, she was getting really annoyed thaty he was ignoring her as if she didn't even exist.

"What?!" he snapped back, kind of tired of listening to her.

She balled her hand into a fist, "You don't HAVE to snap at me like that!!"

The half-demon only rolled his eyes, _As if I really care_ he thought walking passed her.

Kagome growled and turned to him pointing her index finger at him, "Inuyasha..."

He stopped, he knew what she was going to do but for reason he held a smirk on his face, he turned to look at her and crossed his arms waiting for her to finish what she was saying.

"SIT BOY!!"

...

...

...

Nothing...

Nothing happened...

Kagome stood there, her mouth fell and she just stared.

Inuyasha's smirk became a wide grin, "Sit bitch." he said casually.

The black haired school girl looked down around her neck now realizing she was wearing the beads of subjegation.

POW!!

Face first she went into the dirt, Inuyasha began laughing and pointing down at her, "How does that feel? Huh? Not seo good, huh?" he continued laughing feeling better.

**-The End-**

Okay so it probably wasn't that funny BUT it was fun to think of it, I'm not a fan of Kagome, in all honesty I hate her to DEATH. I don't like the pairing of InuyashaXKagome but thats my own opinion. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
